Harry Potter And The Green Flame Torch: Chapter1
by Chase Potter
Summary: This Is Chapter 1, Of a Possible 30 Chapter FanFic! It Will be Very Long and Good!


We begin where we left off.....

  
  


"See you, Harry," said Ron, clapping him on the back.

"'Bye, Harry!" said Hermione, and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Harry - thanks," George muttered, while Fred nodded fervently at his side.

Harry winked at them, turned to Uncle Vernon, and followed him silently from the station. There was no point in worrying yet, he told himself, as he got into the back of the Dursleys' car.

As Hagrid said, what would come, would come. . . and he would have to meet it when it did.

  
  


One week later.......

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 1- Good Bye Torture **

  
  


Harry had just woken up, he had another dream about Him, Cedric, and when they had just put there hands on the cup, flashed in seconds to a graveyard. Then he saw Cedric drop to the ground right after he saw the green light once again, he couldn't look at the dead body, but he was forced to for some strange reason. He first thought that he was under a Controlling Charm, by which a wizard or witch, said Imperio to you and you were forced to do what they said, but he thought that it probably was not because one, it was a dream and two, usually he could break it.

He had been having this horrible dream since he got back from Hogwarts. His last year at Hogwarts was very exciting but a tragic one. This year at Hogwarts they had brought back the Triwizard Tournament. It had been forbidden for Years becuase off the many deaths of it. In the Triwizard Tournament three people were to be chosen from three different schools. But this past year an extraordinary event took place. The three people were chosen, Cedric Diggley, another kid from two other schools. But then Harry's name was chosen too, he was the fourth Triwizard Champion, but he was un derge so he did not enter, but he still was chosen. He completed the first twp tasks then the last. He and Cedric both touched the cup at the same time. Which was really a port Key, there they found Voldemort, He kiled Cedric. And was planning to kill Harry too. But Harry escaped once again. And brought Cedric's body back to his family.

Harry kept beleiving it was his fault for Cedric's death. But it was really not, maybe thats why he kept having the dreams.

. 

  
  


That night. Harry was sitting in His bed when Hedwig came in. He opened the letter, It was from Dumbledore!

  
  


_Dear: Harry, I am writing to tell you that, you will only have to stay 1 more week, at the Dursley's. For You are Not Safe at there House. You might have noticed already or maybe not, that several Wizards are around your house, or maybe in your house diquising themselves. As you know you are not safe, since Voldemort is back. Instead Of the Weasley's Picking you up_

_(I have heard what happened last Summer) You will be using a Port Key, I think that You Know what that is by now. It will be a empty Bottle, of what muggles call a Coke (whatever that is???)_

_It will transport you to the back door of the Weasley's House, they will be waiting for you._

_From there you will spend the rest of the summer with the Weasley's. Also, even though you are at a Ministry Wizards House, there till will be two other Ministry Wizards staying close by._

_If, You see Fudge, I'm warning you to not to bother him or talk to him at all, unless he calls on you. After the end of last year, you know what I mean._

_Good Luck. Hope To see you at The Sorting (If your not flying a car this time)_.

_P.S. Do Not worry about the Dursley's not letting you go, I have talked with him in my Office._

  
  


Harry Folded up the letter, and yelled a small yelp of joy! But what was this, Uncle Vernon in Dumbledore's Office. He could just see his Uncle, sitting in the Headmaster's Office, watching a bird turn to ashes and regrow from them, or him putting on the Sorting Hat, That would be funny.

Harry fell asleep after a couple of more minutes. He woke up the next morning, the the sound of Dudley's screaming for more then a 1/4 of a Carrot for breakfast (He was on a diet).

Harry walked into the Kitchen, sat down and ate his 1/4 Piece of carrot. He wasn't that hungry, even though Mrs.Dursley insisted that the whole family will be on the same diet as Dudley. Harry was being sent all kinds of goodies from the Weasleys and the Grangers. Some how they had worked out a Plan with sending Harry Food, in the mornings Harry Got BreakFast from Mrs. Weasley, and Got Dinner from Mrs.Granger. And at Lunch they shifted! This morning Harry had gotten hi favorite, BlueBerry Waffles topped with Powdered Sugar, along with A Cup of OJ.

It was a good thing that the Dursleys don't know bout him getting food, through Owl, or they would lock up Hedwig again!

Harry Finished his Carrot and went outside, to start mowing the lawn and pulling weeds, the same routine twice a week! He thought to himself, Man I could just flick my wand and this grass would be mowed. But, he couldn't he was an underage Wizard, and the Dursleys would kill him.

While mowing the lawn Harry was thinking about the last time Harry was with Dumbledore, He had told Bill to Go notify old Arbella Figgs, could this be the same Ms.Figg that lived across te street? 

Just then Ms.Figg walked out her door, crossed the Street, and surprisingly walked towards Harry. Harry waved, She smiled, and came up too him. 

"Hello, Harry Potter. How was Hogwarts, I heard you had a rough year, with the Triwizard Cup." Ms.Figg said, still smiling. Harry was stunned with shock!

"Ms. Ms. Figg You know I, I go to Hog..warts?"

"Why Yes, I am so sorry for not eing to nice to you before, but it was my job. I work for the Ministry. I moved into that house the night after, you moved in. Dumbledore wanted one of our kind to stay close, in case anything strange happened. I was never to let out a word about you being a Wizard. I can say that it was a hard time not telling you, when I was watching You all those times. You should have gotten a letter from Dumbledore, recently saying that Wizards were close by, and well I am one of them." Ms. Figg told Harry. Harry still stood with shock, but a smile soon appeared across his face.

"I can't believe it!" Harry said, now fully smiling. 

"Opps, gotto go, here come those Darn Dursley's, Bye" Ms.Figg said, while waving back to Harry. Harry started up the LawnMower again, and was feeling better then ever!

That night Harry sat in his bed eating a wounderful serving of Steak, that Ms.Grnager had whipped up.

  
  


About 5 days later, Harry woke up, ate his Breakfast, then went to his window. Today was the day. He went downstairs and sat down to eat his 2nd breakfast. 

"HARRY!" Uncle Vernon Said very loudly. "Pack your things and get out of here, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN, YOU HERE ME? GOOD" 

Harry said Bye to the Dursleys and started packing his thing. He finished in minutes. Harry still had some time, before he left, so he peered out his window for a while, looking for the Can.


End file.
